The Fallen Sage
by Mariner1
Summary: Slightly updated. Centuries before Ganon, the Triforce is first discovered by a group of mages. As Hyrule prospers, those close to it begin to yearn for its power.
1. PrologueSummonings

[Author's note: this story is an extrapolation of the Legend of Zelda, the story told by Impa in Zelda 2: The Adventure of Link. It isn't necessary to know the story in order to understand my tale here, but it could help. It's also in many respects a prequel to Ocarina of Time, as the events set in motion here naturally lead up to that game. This story takes place hundreds of years before Ocarina of Time.]  
  
Prologue  
  
Shelin Impa tried unsuccessfully to keep up with her charge. The granddaughter of the first Impa to serve the royal family, she served faithfully as the nursemaid for the young crown prince of Hyrule. It was an enjoyable career, one she was proud of and one she would never give up. The Impa line had pledged this service to the royal family of Hyrule, and she was not one to break it. She even insisted on being called Impa to honor her line.  
  
Meanwhile, Prince Eloan, barely four years old, paid no attention to his nanny. A servant had just told him that he could see his parents now, which could only mean one thing. For months now, Impa had been telling him that he would have a new brother or sister. And now the day had arrived. He reached his parents' chambers and stopped, waiting for Impa to catch up. She did and, with a nod to the guard, opened the door for the young prince. He saw his mother in bed, holding a little bundle, and his father standing next to her, looking more happy than the child could ever remember. He slowly moved up towards his mother, climbing up on the bed to see better. He looked at the bundle and saw a cute little face, sleeping contently. Its hair was matted and short, but already took on a reddish hue.  
  
The Queen of Hyrule smiled at her young son. "That's your new baby sister, Eloan." Eloan looked up. "What's her name?" "Zelda. Her name is Zelda." The little boy struggled to say the unfamiliar name. "Z...Zelda. I like it. It's a pretty name."  
  
From the doorway, Shelin Impa smiled.  
  
Chapter 1: Summoning  
  
Across the backdrop of the giant Death Mountain Range, two horses could be made out in the twilight. Mudora, not used to riding for so long, continued to complain halfheartedly to the cloaked figure in front of him. Mudora was young, no more than fifteen, but certainly none would consider him boyish. The lad was smarter and more well versed in Hylian lore than most. He had taken up apprenticeship with the wizard of Kasuto, hoping to learn more of the mysterious magic of Hyrule. But, truth to be told, he was more interested in studying the dusty old books of the land, especially the ancient legends. His master, Bagrand, was convinced he would become a scribe. The thought was not unpleasant to the boy, and it was one he seriously considered. Yet scribes, he thought wryly, usually do not take two week long trips across Hyrule. Granted, the choice was his to come, for who could pass up a chance to see the great castle of Hyrule?  
  
"Relax, Mudora, we are almost there." It was true; the boy could see the spires of the great Hyrule Castle already. Mudora was glad, not only to end this miserable trip, but also to see Rauru again. The older man was Bagrand's first apprentice, learning the mystic arts from one of the most powerful men in the world. Rauru had left Kasuto four years ago, just when Mudora was starting. Mudora remembered the man's good humor and his long lecture's against the abuse of magical power. He was a good man, Mudora thought, and certainly deserved his post as the king's special advisor on magic. But he had called on his old master, so something must be amiss. One does not call on Bagrand for simple pleasantries.  
  
They arrived at the castle only a few hours later. They were let in without any problems and led to their rooms, where they were instructed to rest and recover from their journey. After a welcome meal, the two were finally led into a small chamber. Moments later, a short, somewhat rotund man entered the room, followed by a tall knight. Mudora stood and greeted the former. "Rauru! It is good to see you again." Rauru smiled and nodded to the boy, but it was obvious that his attention was elsewhere. Bagrand, seeing the odd focus in his former apprentice, greeted the man as well. "Pleasantries aside, Rauru, who is that with you, and why have you called me here?"  
  
Rauru sat down, motioning a seat to his companion. "This is Kaepora Gaebora, general of the mage knights. He has a distinct interest in what we are about to discuss." Bagrand nodded to him, but kept silent. He then turned attention to the boy. "Mudora, this is important and could very well change Hyrule forever. Can you accept the responsibility of listening to this discussion?" The lad, not waiting for instructions from his master, nodded solemnly, confused with Rauru's tone but excited about the possibilities. With that settled, Rauru once again focused his attention on his former mentor. "Bagrand, I believe I have found it."  
  
"Found what?"  
  
"The fabled Sacred Realm," Rauru replied calmly. 


	2. Golden Lands

Chapter 2: Golden Lands  
  
"By Sacred Realm I assume you mean the place where the goddesses departed this land?"  
  
"Of course, what did you think I meant?" Rauru seemed slightly displeased with his former mentor's lack of enthusiasm.  
  
"But, my dear Rauru, what has gotten into you? How would you find this place, and why would you want to go there anyway? What is so special about the goddesses departing point?" The topic appeared to annoy the wizard. He had been called from Kasuto simply to find where the goddesses left?  
  
"Who knows what the goddesses placed in that land? Perhaps the goddesses themselves are still there. It is not from this world, you know. It is in an entirely different dimension."  
  
"And the king has ordered us to investigate with all deliberate speed" cut in Gaebora, who seemed uncomfortable with the proceedings.  
  
"He said to find anybody who might be useful, and so I chose you to aid me, Bagrand." Finished Rauru. "I need your help in this." He smiled. "This could be the greatest moment in Hyrule's history.  
  
"So I am ordered by the king to go on a fruitless quest, eh? This whole mess seems ridiculous. How, may I ask, are we to leave this dimension?"  
  
At this point Rauru seemed to notice Mudora again. "Do you remember verse 24 of the Races Canticle, Mudora?"  
  
"Of course. 'And the goddesses gave the great Hylian race pointed ears, like the others before them. But the ears of the Hylia could hear messages from the goddesses, for they wished the Hylians to be blessed above all.' I never believed it much, though." Mudora felt rather shy to be quoting such legends in front of so many great men. They were just stories, nothing more. If there was one thing Mudora learned in his studies of ancient history, it was that stories became warped and distorted as time went on. Why would this one be any different?  
  
"Do not be too quick to discount them, lad." Rauru turned his attention back to Bagrand. "For I have found many ancient scrolls of Hylians who claim to have received such messages. They claim that playing a sacred song on a magical instrument where a large magical force has gathered will open a great rift. Those inside the rift will be transported away to a holy place, undoubtedly this Sacred Realm. That is why we need you. An ocarina has been crafted but is not yet infused with magic. And you are also needed for the strong magical force."  
  
"Why ocarina?" Bagrand asked out of curiosity.  
  
"It's the only instrument I can play," Kaepora said in a low voice.  
  
Bagrand shrugged in a sort of I-Guess-That-Makes-Sense-Forget-I-Asked kind of way. Rauru merely stated, "We begin tomorrow. Make sure you are prepared. May we have lots of luck, old man." With that he and Gaebora left. Bagrand and Mudora watched them leave. Bagrand turned to his student. "That was certainly unexpected." Mudora shrugged, but his master continued. "It doesn't matter, really. This whole stupid thing will end soon and then we can get back to Kasuto. But it looks as if you are in for the ride, so pay attention to everything. I think I will call this lesson 'what happens when you spend too much time in a royal court.'" Mudora laughed.  
  
That night, back in his chambers, Mudora took out a book from his belongings. About a year ago, he started to collect his thoughts on the ancient lore and wrote them down in this volume. The words "Mudora's Journal" were written on its bright green cover. It appears I will have more to write in this, Mudora thought.  
  
Mudora had no idea what to expect, but even so his experiences were beyond anything he could have imagined. The day started ordinary enough, as Bagrand and he walked with Gaebora and Rauru to the royal gardens. The mage knight was in a better mood, and chatted with the boy all the way there. He seemed nice enough, even if he did have a tendency to drone on and on. When they reached the gardens, the royal family was there, from the king down to the baby princess. Mudora was shocked and embarrassed; who was he to meet the royal family? Fortunately, as the youngest member of the four, he was virtually ignored, and Rauru did most of the talking. Merely a polite speech, of course. Rauru extolled the king's virtues while the king spoke of the significance of this moment, nothing more than hollow politics. Finally, the king gave Kaepora Gaebora a beautiful blue ocarina. The four moved away from the king, and the knight began to play.  
  
Mudora was impressed. The quality of the ocarina was perfect, and sounded somewhat different than all others he had heard. And the song was beautiful, almost timeless. It gave Mudora the sense of being outside of time. He heard his mentor whisper "By Din..." in awe, and then it hit him. A strong force, a magical barrier stronger than he could ever imagine, seemed to repel him. He could sense the other three trying to break through that barrier, but it seemed no use. If anything could prove the existence of the goddesses, this was it. Suddenly, the force collapsed....  
  
Eloan, the young prince, was bored with the whole ordeal. Although he was starting to realize the importance of his father, these sorts of things continued to irk him. Sure the music was nice, but what was the point? Yet his mouth opened with awe as he saw a miracle performed before his eyes. A brilliant blue shaft of light burst out from the ground, shooting upwards as far as the eye could see. The shaft, originating in the center of the four mages, expanded outward in a ring until it enveloped the four. The ring of light slowly shrunk back inwards and dissipated. Rauru, Kaepora, Bagrand, and Mudora were nowhere to be seen.  
  
When Mudora could see again, everything had changed. There was no castle, no gardens, no king. Instead, they were in the middle of a beautiful valley during what appeared to be a sunset. Bagrand, looking around, said, "It appears I owe you an apology, Rauru. You do seem to have found the Sacred Realm. But, what exactly is here?" Rauru offered a noncommittal response when Mudora noticed something rather odd. Although the sky was golden, like a sunset, the sun was still high in the sky. Mudora pointed this out to the older men, and they were forced to agree.  
  
"This golden light seems to emanate from those mountains. Something must be up there," Kaepora offered. The others agreed, and it was quickly decided that the golden light should be their destination. Slowly, the first four travelers to the Sacred Realm moved toward the brilliant light. 


	3. Sacred Triangles

Chapter 3: Sacred Triangles.  
  
It was a long march, but not altogether unpleasant. The thrill of discovery had invigorated the four, even the slightly aging Bagrand. There was little talk along the way. Why bother? The gold light was all they could think of, but there was no use in discussing it. After all, no one had any clue what it was.  
  
Mudora, being the youngest of the group, ran up ahead of the others near the end of the journey, and was the first to rest his eyes on the relic. Surprisingly, even though the object lit up the sky, the light did not hurt his eyes. To be honest, Mudora was rather disappointed. He had expected something powerful and majestic, yet all he saw were three triangles. Although it was still more impressive than anything anyone had ever seen before. The golden triangles were floating above a large outcropping of rock, and spinning slowly. They came together to form one larger triangle, with a hole in the middle. The spinning was done in tandem; the entire triangle spun together instead of each of the pieces at a separate speed. Bizarre was all Mudora could think about.  
  
When the rest of the party caught up, their initial reactions were much the same as Mudora's. What was a triangle doing in the middle of nowhere? Bagrand moved closer to it, with the intention of taking it back to the king. Not because he felt it was worthwhile, but he figured they could not leave empty handed. The king was hoping there would be something useful in this Sacred Realm, but Bagrand was willing to bet that these triangles were anything but that. He couldn't have been more wrong. As he neared the triangles, he heard a voice in his head, a pleasant voice that seemed to touch his soul. "I am the essence of the Triforce. Approach with a wish in your heart."  
  
The others heard it too, although it sounded like a faint echo to them. It was enough to stop Bagrand in his tracks. Of course, they all started to talk at once. "Did you hear that?" "Essence of the Triforce?" "Is that what this triangle is, some sort of Force?" "A wish, what does that mean?" "How powerful is this thing?" And, of course, "what should we do with it?"  
  
"Power... Think of all that power Rauru," Bagrand finally said when all calmed down. "Think of what we could learn if this Triforce thing really does grant us our wishes. All my life I have studied the magical arts, yet it has always depressed me that I would not learn it all. Yet with one simple wish...."  
  
"Yes, Bagrand, but can we truly use this object? The power would be too great. I feel this Triforce will only bring ill upon Hyrule," Rauru replied.  
  
"Rauru, you cannot think we would leave this treasure here. If anything we owe it to the king to bring it back to him." Kaepora, like Bagrand, was enraptured by the power of the Triforce and could not bear to leave it.  
  
"Well, yes, but we must be careful with it." Rauru disliked the idea of the Triforce. Too much power in his opinion.  
  
"Of course," Bagrand mumbled, and reached up towards the Triforce. He then remembered what the Triforce had said, and realized he should let the king handle it. So he wrapped his hand in his cloak, hoping that a direct touch would not trigger the wish in his heart. For his wish was to understand the power of this Triforce, yet he agreed with Rauru that it was not his to use. But the Triforce recognized his wish to not have a wish, and so remained dormant. Once the Triforce was in his hands, it stopped spinning. The golden triangles lay there in his arms, unmoving and losing much of its luster.  
  
This worried the young Mudora. "Is it... gone? I mean, did it lose its power?"  
  
"No..." Bagrand whispered. For he still felt the power of the Triforce. It's magic had touched his heart. It was the defining moment in Bagrand's life, to feel such power within him. "It's still here...."  
  
Kaepora, uncomfortable with Bagrand's new focus, muttered gruffly, "It's time we leave. Now that we have this Triforce, there is probably nothing else of importance here. We should report to the king." The rest agreed and huddled around the tall knight. He pulled out the ocarina and replayed that beautiful song....  
  
The light surrounded them yet again; but this time the magic barrier had shrunk. Once again, Mudora felt the strange nauseating feeling of losing track with one world and entering another. The sensation passed quickly, and the blinding blue light soon faded. When he could see again, he noticed that they were not in the Castle courtyard, but on Death Mountain. "It seems that this Sacred Realm is a mirror world to our own," Rauru stated. Mudora merely sighed. It was going to be a long march down.  
  
Although it wasn't dull, at least not for Mudora. He had never seen a Goron before, and there were many who stopped along the way to watch the travelers. It wasn't often four Hylians appeared out of nowhere on Death Mountain, and the Gorons were curious. Mudora would have loved to stay and talk to them, but Bagrand and the others were in a hurry. So they finally reached the Castle late in the afternoon. They were immediately ushered into the throne room, where the king awaited.  
  
He was slightly shocked. "You have returned already? Was the quest a useless endeavor?"  
  
Bagrand smiled. "No your highness, quite the contrary. We have brought back the greatest treasure you could ever imagine." 


	4. The Triforce's First Bearer

Chapter 4: The Triforce's First Bearer  
  
Naturally, the king was skeptical. And being skeptical didn't change when he saw a golden triangle with a triangular hole in it. "It's very lovely, but what is it?" Considering the greatest treasure in the world was a triangle, the king thought he restrained his sarcasm enough.  
  
"To be honest, your highness, we are not really sure," Gaebora spoke up. Ignoring Bagrand's nasty look for stealing his spotlight, the knight continued. "We heard a voice. Something about touching it with a wish in one's heart. We felt it's power, but we agreed it would be best for you to discover just what this wish can do."  
  
"An interesting tale. Do you know what will happen now?" The king asked, only slightly intrigued.  
  
Bagrand held out the triangle, still lying dormant in the cloth, to the king. "Touch it and see, sir."  
  
Sighing inwardly, the king reached forward, his fingers nearing the triangles. Once again, the strange voice echoed in their heads. The indescribable feeling of being in the presence of great power overcame all present, as the Triforce came alive once again. This time, its focus was on the king, and Bagrand only felt the distant echo of the power. A fleeting moment of jealousy entered the old mage's mind, as any chance of ever receiving that power disappeared with that voice. Yet the thought was brushed aside quickly, for he knew it was for the better.  
  
The king, of course, had by this time been filled with awe. The presence of the Triforce had enraptured him. As his hand touched the triangle, a new sensation rushed over him. He was joined, somehow, to this power. His deepest wishes had been laid open to the relic and scrutinized. Power flowed from the Triforce to its first bearer. An incredible feeling, to be sure. But the others saw none of this - the king was dumbstruck, but nothing seemed to happen at first. Then, slowly, the Triforce rose from the cloth and started spinning, in tandem, in the air. Its former shine had returned, and the courtyard was bathed in a golden light. The king lowered his hand.  
  
"Remarkable..." he muttered. "Utterly..." The king finally regained his composure and turned to the four mages. "Your efforts are exemplary. This...this Triforce holds much potential for our country and the races. Bagrand, Sir Kaepora, Rauru, and Mudora, I hereby appoint you four as scholars of the Triforce. You will learn its secrets. You will discover how to use it, as it seems obvious that there's more to forming wishes. You will learn of its past, its purpose, its weaknesses if there are any. I appoint you four with the title Sage, for you will bring wisdom to the land. And please, make sure to write down everything you learn, so that future generations will always be able to use this gift of the goddesses." He left them alone, then, to return to the magical triangle before him.  
  
Later that night, Mudora finally had a chance to collect his thoughts on the manner. He was fairly pleased with the outcome. To be honest, he was still feeling the effects of the strange day. Whisked away to another world, finding an ultimate power, and then being appointed as a scholar of that power by the king... well, it was not exactly a typical day. But the studying looked promising. And the last part of the king's orders was something Mudora had only dreamed of doing before. Certainly, as the youngest and most useless of the sages, he would be appointed the job of the scribe, which suited him fine. Rauru, too, was most pleased with the day. Although he still worried that this power did not belong in Hyrule, and wondered what would happen if someone with ill intents stole it. Deep down, he was apprehensive of the Triforce. Kaepora Gaebora was his normal self. Outwardly jovial, as usual, the strange knight was secretly imagining the true power of the Triforce. In the hands of the king, such a power could change the world. And Bagrand, as happy as he was about the Triforce, did not feel complete. He had touched an ultimate power, only to lose it.  
  
As Shelin Impa rested in her room after Zelda and Eloan were asleep, she turned her thoughts for the first time to the triangles. She did not fully understand what had happened, as she was not present, but the king took the time to explain it to her. An amazing discovery, to be sure, and Impa had no doubts the king would use this power for the benefit of the people of Hyrule. And after the king, Eloan would inherit the Triforce. The thought made Impa proud. She had raised the prince herself, and he was like a son to her. The boy would make an excellent king. Just like his father. And he would use the Triforce wisely. He would care for his younger sister. What more could a nursemaid ask for?  
  
Back in his chambers, Mudora started to write furiously. He was determined not to forget any detail of their experiences. Page after page of Mudora's Journal were filled. Sketches were made, paragraphs written, and legends retold. Mudora even practiced a little poetry, trying to capture the feel of the Sacred Realm.  
  
In a Realm beyond sight The sky shines gold, not blue. There the Triforce's might Makes mortal dreams come true.  
  
And thus began the Golden Age of Hyrule. If only for a brief time, it showered the people of Hyrule and the world with peace and prosperity. Commerce thrived and war diminished. Vast improvements in the sciences and magic emerged. The races grew closer to each other than ever before. And the king became the most respected man in the world. It seemed like the perfect time to be living. 


	5. Loomings

Chapter 5: Loomings  
  
It may have been a peaceful time for the citizens of Hyrule, but not for the new Sages. Day after day, year after year, they attempted to unlock all of the secrets of the Triforce. Frustration was rampant and tempers were often short. Mudora found himself longing for his old home in Kasuto. He had little say in the almost daily arguments, and kept quiet while Bagrand and Kaepora fought and Rauru attempted to mediate.  
  
Bagrand, meanwhile, seemed to have a much larger problem than homesickness. He didn't talk much with anyone except during the Triforce sessions. He seemed distant, maybe even lonely. Whatever it was, the once proud wizard had become just a moody Sage. The man was never too fond of royalty and the rules and customs that came was palace life, which probably contributed to his depression. The fact that he was forced to work with Gaebora, a man he obviously disliked, certainly did not improve the situation. Mudora never learned why his former master hated the man. Perhaps he was simply too outgoing and talked too much. Maybe it was the thought that Kaepora used the power of magic for war, an idea Bagrand and Rauru opposed bitterly. Or maybe it was simply a power struggle, as neither wished to feel subordinate to the other. But at the same time, Mudora knew that there was one more struggle that the two of them had to deal with. Both men had attached themselves to the powers of the Triforce.  
  
It must have been that original bond between the Triforce and Bagrand that caused this, Mudora mused. The man would spend long hours meditating or simply staring at the Triforce. But whenever Mudora asked him about it, he would only shrug. "It's so tempting, Mudora. With just a simple wish, I could learn all there is to magic. I could learn anything I want. I could... move higher in my understanding, closer to the goddesses! The experience of being with the Triforce is indescribable. Magnificent. And to be so close, but not to be able to experience it again, is a terrible feeling. And Gaebora does not help any. He only sees it as a tool. A simple relic that will help Hyrule. But it's much more than that. Why can they not see this?"  
  
Sir Kaepora Gaebora, once proud leader of the mage knights and now an honored sage, also envied the Triforce, Mudora thought. He remained his light-hearted self, but there was something more. Usually, the endless debates over the mysteries of the triangles were started or perpetuated by him. He appeared jealous of the Triforce and jealous of Bagrand. He openly ignored the latter and defended the merits of the former as fiercely as anyone. Kaepora did in fact see the Triforce as a tool. Its power seemed unlimited, and he could not understand Rauru's insistence that it is a corrupting influence or Bagrand's silly infatuation with it. All Gaebora saw was wasted potential. The Triforce was a simple relic created by the goddesses to be used however the races of Hyrule wished. The king should be allowed to use it without limits. Anything else was a waste, and a loss for Hyrule. And his arguments generally reflected that opinion.  
  
"But Gaebora, surely the goddesses would not give this to us without some precautions," Bagrand said one day, as they were talking of any safeguards that the Triforce might have. "They didn't give it to us. We had to find it. Isn't that enough precaution?" "But what if it fell into the wrong hands. We would be powerless to stop a madman," Rauru countered. But Gaebora continued, "it's a risk we would have to take. If the goddesses were so concerned about that, they wouldn't have left it here in the first place." "But with safeguards, then the risk would be lessened." "And how does the Triforce know if the person is worthy?" "It was made by the goddesses, they certainly have that power." "Alright, so let's assume there is some type of protection," Kaepora offered. "How do we know we haven't seen it yet? It didn't react to Bagrand." At this point Bagrand got upset. "It did not simply not react to me. Its power was still there. There must be something more. Some type of test maybe. The goddesses would not have made it that simple." Kaepora also became angry. "And how do you know what the goddesses think? There's no divine plan here. It's simply a gift. Nothing more. There's no reason why ignoring someone would not be enough of a precaution!" With that, Kaepora left in disgust.  
  
In this setting, Rauru did his best to limit the powers of the Triforce. The lectures on the misuse of power that he had given to Mudora so many years ago were all coming back to him. The power of the Triforce was too strong for the races to handle. Quite frankly, the Triforce scared him. And every day he wondered what would happen if it fell into the wrong hands. Fortunately, the crown prince, Eloan, was a good man like his father. He shouldn't have anything to worry about. But what about theft? The citizens of Hyrule knew of the Triforce only as a gift from the goddesses to the king, but what if someone tried to take it? A rival king, perhaps? No matter how often the others reassured him, Rauru knew that power had a tendency to corrupt. He could see it happening to Bagrand and Kaepora Gaebora.  
  
And through it all, Mudora wrote. He wrote of all the secrets of the Triforce. He wrote of the Sacred Realm. When they discovered that each of the pieces was slightly different, he wrote about that. When they discovered that each piece represented the three virtues of Power, Wisdom, and Courage, he wrote it down. He wrote of the theories that surrounded the Triforce. He wrote of the legends of yore. For 19 long years, he took his job as a scribe faithfully. For 19 years, he lived at the castle. For 19 years, he watched the king use the Triforce to rule the kingdom. For 19 years, he lived relatively peacefully. 


	6. Death

Chapter 6: Death  
  
Mudora watched from a distance as the carriage passed through the castle gates. He saw Prince Eloan, decked out in full princely robes, rush up to the carriage as his younger sister stepped out. Mudora sighed, wondering how they must feel. Zelda had been very moody since her long time nursemaid and friend, the old Shelin Impa, took ill months ago. Eloan suggested she spend some time at the North Castle, a favorite retreat for her. But a message came telling her to return home at once. For her father, the king of Hyrule, had taken ill as well, and was not expected to live much longer. As Eloan hugged his sister, attempting to console her, Mudora left the two alone, and walked down the dark empty halls of the castle.  
  
As hard as it must be to lose a parent, Mudora mused, it must be worse for the royal family. To be a public figure and have the citizens, as well meaning as they might be, to intrude on one's mourning must be dreadful. And it must be worse for Eloan. He could not mourn completely, for the thought of being king could never be far from his mind. Not only does he face the depressing thought of losing his father, but he also must feel the burden of responsibility as well. Even Mudora felt it. As a Sage, a protector of the Triforce, the significance of the king's death was brought into context. What would happen when Eloan inherited the Triforce? He was only 24, still a young man, could he handle that type of power? But it seemed almost sacrilege to be thinking of that while the king lay on his bed dying. A terrible time, indeed.  
  
Zelda got home just in time it seemed. Three days after her arrival, the king died in his sleep. He was able to say his last words to all those close to him. For long hours would he and Eloan or Zelda talk behind closed doors, as the two said their last goodbyes to their father. He met with all his advisors, including the Sages, giving out his final orders. And then he peacefully died.  
  
For Eloan, there wasn't much time for mourning. The poor lad suddenly realized what it was like to rule a kingdom. Grievances seemed to come second to stately matters. Aides pestered him over the problems of Hyrule, preparations for the funeral and the upcoming coronation, and just plain clamoring for attention. Many thought this was the perfect time to get noticed and promoted, or to get one's own agenda through. Mudora was quick to note that Kaepora Gaebora was one of them. The sage was attempting to get the new king to use the Triforce more than his father. Rather tasteless, Mudora thought, but to each his own.  
  
The pressure continued to pile on Eloan. He wasn't ready. The mere thought of how important he was scared him. And worse, there was nowhere to turn to for stability. His sister had her own problems. His aides thought only of themselves. More and more, Eloan's mind turned to one thing: the Triforce. Perhaps its wisdom would help him. But the coronation was still weeks away, and he had decided earlier not to use it until Hyrule officially declared him king. Yet the strange relic had enraptured the prince, and he could not resist. It wouldn't hurt to just touch it. He wouldn't use it. There would be no problem.  
  
And so late one night, Eloan walked up to the Triforce's chamber. The two guards looked on quizzically as he unlocked the door and entered the room. The Triforce was floating above a marble pedestal, spinning slowly and giving off its radiant light. Eloan stared at it for a moment, and then reached forward.  
  
Mudora couldn't sleep and was aimlessly roaming the castle. Thus, he was quite surprised to see the prince rush out of the Triforce's chamber, with a look of fear in his eyes. Eloan stumbled up to Mudora and showed him the back of his hand. A Triforce mark was embedded into the back of his left hand, the top piece glowing. Worried and confused, Mudora entered the chamber. The Triforce was spinning wildly. It was also split into three pieces, separated, and all spinning separately. Something was wrong, but he wasn't quite sure what it was.  
  
Bagrand awoke with a start. Something was different with him. In the dark, he noticed his hand glowing slightly. To his surprise, the Triforce symbol was embedded on the back of his left hand, the right piece glowing. "Wisdom," he mused. He felt the power of the Triforce within him, although it was not complete. He could sense that the rest of the power belonged to someone else, or more than one person. Eloan must not have been worthy of the Triforce, he thought. This must be its self-defense; it gives part of its power to someone else. Obviously, Bagrand thought, Eloan was not fit to use the Triforce. Something must be done. But before he could collect his thoughts, there was a knock at his door. To his surprise, Zelda entered with a nervous and scared expression on her face. She showed him her hand. The left piece of the Triforce was glowing. 


	7. Fallen

Chapter 7: Fallen  
  
Two hours later, and Eloan still had no idea what had happened. He and the four Sages could not determine why the Triforce reacted the way it did. Nobody could come up with a good explanation. Rauru felt that it was some type of defense against a new user. He thought that somehow Eloan couldn't use the Triforce fully, and this was the Triforce's way of fixing that problem. Obviously, Eloan didn't like this explanation. Kaepora Gaebora had no explanation, but did not see it as a problem. He advised Eloan to continue on normally. Mudora wasn't sure, but he thought that the other two pieces not glowing were lying dormant. Bagrand was staying oddly silent. Eloan thought Bagrand knew more than he let on. He was already awake when Eloan called them together, and he was usually never this quiet. In any case, it was obvious they weren't coming any closer to a conclusion, so he let them go back and sleep.  
  
Bagrand stayed behind. "My lord, I'm afraid I have some news that I did not share with the others. Before your father died, he told me something that I did not quite comprehend. He told me that there was a secret to the Triforce that he could not give to you. You could only inherit the Triforce in part. However, your sister, Zelda, knows this secret. She can restore the Triforce. But she will not tell you how. You were not meant to know. But as your servant, I feel compelled to tell you."  
  
Eloan was stunned. "Zelda...she never kept any secrets from me. Why? Why can't I know?"  
  
"I do not know. However, from what I have gathered, your father did not want you to be king, and it was a position Zelda supported."  
  
Eloan went from remorse to rage. "Conspiring against me? Why? Does my father really think that little of me? I shall show them how a king should act." He settled down somewhat. "Thank you for telling me. I shall deal with this in the morning." And with that, he left.  
  
Bagrand remained and uncovered his hand. The Triforce piece was still glowing brightly. "What have I done?" He said to himself. "Why am I lying like this? I should tell the king the truth." But yet, deep inside, he knew better. This was for the king's own good. No, it was for Hyrule's good. The king was unbalanced; he could not handle the Triforce. Thus, the Triforce split, giving its power to those that could use it. Zelda was too young, too inexperienced. Bagrand knew that he was the only choice, the only chance for Hyrule. And if that meant he had to destroy the Royal family, then so be it.  
  
Mudora roamed the halls of Hyrule castle the next morning. He was looking for Bagrand, and wanted to discuss the Triforce situation. But Bagrand was nowhere to be found. A guard finally told him that he was with Zelda and the king in the gardens. Mudora thanked him and hesitated. He wasn't sure if he should interrupt them; it was probably important. And so he decided to wait for a few minutes first.  
  
Zelda had never been so scared and confused in her life. Bagrand had told her not to tell Eloan about the Triforce piece. Later, he told her that Eloan was acting irrational and was looking for her. He had warned her not to tell the king, for her brother would fly into a fit of rage. Bagrand promised he would try to constrain the king, and told her not to worry. But here her beloved brother was shouting at her, interrogating her, threatening her, and Bagrand was doing nothing to stop him. She never talked to her father about some Triforce secret. She never conspired against him. Zelda feared for her brother. He was beyond all rationality. And she protested, telling Eloan that she did not know. Pleading with her brother to stop. Asking the king if he was all right. Yet still he persisted his brutal questioning.  
  
Finally Bagrand spoke up for the first time. "If you do not tell us what you have done with the Triforce, I shall put you into a deep sleep, one that you shall never awaken." Now Zelda was really confused. She looked at Bagrand in disbelief. But Bagrand mouthed "don't worry." Apparently he had some type of plan to calm her brother, and so she had no choice but to trust him. She merely stated, "I told you. I do not know anything." With that, Bagrand started to chant.  
  
Eloan barely noticed what Bagrand was doing. Then it hit him. Bagrand was going to put a spell on his sister. All thoughts of the Triforce disappeared. Instead, he was now angry with the Sage. "Bagrand, what are you doing?" But the sage merely continued his chant. So Eloan shook him, ordering him to stop. But Bagrand only turned to look at him, and the prince stumbled backwards, in pain that came from no injury. Then Bagrand stopped his chanting and held out his hand. Shocked, the prince saw for the first time that Bagrand had the Triforce symbol on his hand. The Triforce glowed brightly, and a bright light enveloped Zelda. A moment later it was gone, and Princess Zelda fell to the ground, unmoving.  
  
Eloan screamed with rage. His heart was filled with turmoil and hatred for the evil sage that stood before him. Bagrand had tricked him, and his sister had paid the price. Suddenly, his hand started to burn. The Triforce shone brightly, and waves of energy burst out. They struck a surprised Bagrand, and he too fell. Momentarily dazed, the king stared stupidly at the fallen sage. He remembered his sister, and rushed over to her.  
  
Mudora had just entered the gardens when he heard screams and saw the flashes of light. He ran over, but it was too late. The king was huddled over his sister, vainly trying to awaken her. Mudora did not bother him in his grief. Instead, he went to his fallen master and friend. Bagrand looked up at his pupil. "Mudora.... What have I done? I...I only wanted to use the Triforce for good. Where did I go wrong?" He moved his head painfully, and saw the king in his sorrows. Horror and pain and grief flashed across his face. "What have I done?" And with that, Bagrand died. 


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
King Eloan and the three Sages stood in the newly built Temple of Light inside the Sacred Realm. Today was the day- the day the Triforce would be laid to rest. It was an unanimous decision after Bagrand's treachery. The king realized the dangers of the Triforce and refused to use it anymore. He had come to the realization that he could not control it, and nor could anyone else. Zelda had been placed in the North Castle to await a time when she might awaken. But Eloan knew that that day might never come. And to insure that another tragic incident would never happened, he ordered the Triforce to be sealed back in the Sacred Realm.  
  
In Mudora's hand was the beautiful ocarina, the Ocarina of Time. It had been 22 years since the day it was created, yet it still looked as if it was new. This was a sad day for Hyrule, Mudora thought. A treasure beyond belief would be lost. But Mudora hoped it would not be lost forever. The keys to opening the Realm would still exist.  
  
Rauru had wanted the Triforce sealed forever, but Kaepora and Mudora had argued against it. Eloan's father had used the Triforce without any problems, so it would make sense that others would be able to. They eventually won out, and a plan was put forth. There would be five keys to opening the Sacred Realm. Four would be held by the four great races: the Hylians with the ocarina, and the Gorons, Zoras, and Kokiri with three stones. Thus, opening the Sacred Realm required the cooperation of the four races, hopefully eliminating any petty reasons for desiring the power. Yet even that precaution was not enough. A final key was to be hidden in the Temple of Time, also newly built. Only one without evil could use the final key. It was forged by the greatest blacksmiths, and infused with magic from the Triforce itself. It repelled all evil. And just in case evil ever did gain hold of the Triforce, the key could be used as a weapon against it. And so, the Sword of Evil's Bane, the Master Sword, was placed in the Pedestal of Time as the final key to the Sacred Realm.  
  
Rauru cleared his throat. "I'm ready," he said. Mudora breathed a heavy sigh. The Sages were dedicated to the Triforce. And they all agreed to do what was necessary to protect it. And so Eloan, with the Triforce, chanted a spell similar to the one Bagrand used three years ago. Rauru fell asleep, but not the endless sleep of Zelda. He would be awakened when the seal around the Sacred Realm was broken. Thus, he would be around when the one who could wield the Triforce appeared. And so Rauru could be there to guide and insure that nothing would go wrong.  
  
Eloan turned to Kaepora Gaebora. "You're sure about this?" Kaepora nodded. This was the noblest sacrifice of them all, Mudora thought. The Triforce once again shone out, and an owl fluttered where Kaepora once stood. His job was to find one whose heart was in balance and could use the Triforce. Knowing that this could take a while, Kaepora knew it was necessary to become immortal. And because and immortal human would be suspicious, the mage knight elected to become an animal. A grave sacrifice, but a useful one. As an owl, he could fly around the world searching. Gaebora seemed more devastated by the turn of events than any other, Mudora thought. The news had hit hard with him, as he realized that he was wrong all along. The man felt guilty for believing the Triforce was nothing more than a simple tool, and the realization that not all could wield it shook him badly. He had vowed not to make a similar mistake, and was eager to fulfill his task.  
  
With that, Eloan placed the Triforce on a pedestal and stepped back. Mudora played the Ocarina of Time, and the three were back in Hyrule. The doors to the Master Sword in the Temple of Time closed for the last time. They would not be opened until one could come to retrieve the Triforce. Kaepora flew off. Mudora gave the ocarina to Eloan, who walked off without a word. Probably worried about his daughter, Mudora thought. Zelda was her name, as would be the name of every female born in the royal family from now on. Mudora slowly walked out of the temple. He had his part of the Triforce saga to do now. He was a scribe at heart, so his job was obvious. He would transcribe all of the sages' knowledge into a book. Everything about the Triforce would be written there for all to see, and to aid the one who may retrieve the relic. The Book of Mudora would be Mudora's final act as a sage, and the most important one.  
  
Shelin Impa lay on her deathbed. Her family was gathered around her. They would serve the royal family after she dies, and for that she was grateful. The loss of Zelda had been almost too much for her. She took it as a personal failure of her duty. But the fact that her family would remain meant that her failure could be reversed. Thus she spoke, softly and painfully, "Never forget. Tell your children and your children's children. Let this act be remembered for years to come. One day, one will come with the power to awaken Zelda. You must make sure that he does. Always remember."  
  
And thus began The Legend of Zelda. 


End file.
